


order #17?

by Gtenor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Keith waiter AU, M/M, More than one chapter, lance regular customer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: keith works at a Korean style restaurant, that honestly? he would have never gotten the job if it weren't for Shiro. ever since he can remember, Keith has always seen lance at table 17 and has always enjoyed having his daily conversation with him. apart from lances CONSTANT flirting, and Keiths CONSTANT eye rolling he has always been one to play hard to get. but every year, the restaurant hosts a traditional masquerade ball...Keith might have a hunch on who he thinks this blue-eyed goddess that he danced with is, but this is the one night a year that Keith can be vulnerable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys think its ok  
> I also will post more soon!

"KEITH! YOUR OUTTA HERE!" Shiro's voice was distant two rooms away, but Keith didn't want to move an inch from his bed. "ugh Shiro! its like 7:30 in the friggin morning, why are you bothering me?!" Keith's words were slurred because of the groggy state that he was in. "I'm bothering you because sweet brother, I have found you a job! you start tomorrow, but i thought it would be a good idea if you came to check the place out today." Shiro was completely unphased by Keith's expression, which was fully awake, and furious at his brother. "SHIRO! i don't need a job! im perfectly happy staying here and watching supernatural, or listening to MCR. NOT working for someone who I'm gonna hate for 8 hours, 5 days a week!" Shiro still had that proud brother look on his face. "come on Keith, you don't know that! and plus your doing it whether you like it or not, because you need a job for your social life and for you to get a place of your own." keiths blood boiled at that "what job could you have possibly gotten for me if i dont even have a resume?" the older brother gave him a devilish grin, and said "it goes perfectly with your heritage...and i might know the owner so your 'no resume' ordeal wasnt even a problem." keiths eyese widend and he stood up from his mess of a bed. "no..NO shiro please! don't tell me its.." shiro bursted out laughing which only confirmed keiths misery even more. "shiiiiirrooo! i cant work there! ill have to wear a comono or something!" shiro was already walking out of keiths room, and keith was helplessly following him like a lost puppy. "its not gonna be that bad keith! pidge is a regular customer, and alura will be working with you." keith was NOT okay with this at all. 

by the time shiro finaly convinced keith to at least come to the korean style restaurant, it was already early afternoon. shiro walked right in, but it took keith a long tome to process that he was going to work here for who knows how long. the younger teen looked up at the sign above the entrance. 볼트론 라운지 translates to 'voltron lounge' and keith had no idea what that name had to do with ANYTHING related to korean style food. in the distance he heard shiro talking excitedly to people who sounded like alura, and pidge. he slowly walked inside, and braced himself.

"keith!" both alura and pidge yelled in unison, keith felt a bit of dread leave his stomach. "hi guys..im sure you already know that im gonna start work here tomorow." keith took a moment to shoot his brother a glare. shiro just laughed at the gesture he got from him. "yes! we did, and shiro was just telling us that you werent looking forward to it." alura's voice was sweet like honey but, had a hint of sadness to it..he couldnt help but feel a little bit guilty for saying it. "uh yeah, but i was just tired, and grumpy that shiro woke me up so early." alura's face lit up again. "well, great! you should get used to that, because you will have to be at work at 8:00 sharp." pidge was the next one to talk "oh and keith, me and my bro matt are regulars so i like my coffee black, and my BLT's with extra B." keith noticed how shiros face turned a bright shade of pink at the mention of matt. "oh um ok no problem." pidge smirked at shiro and gave him a wink "oh and matt says hi, shiro." at that the older brother went full on tomato. "oh uh haha thats umm c-cool." 

~~~~~~~~

keith arived at the 'voltron lounge' at precisely 8:02 and his hair was a mess..but he was there and pidge was already sipping her coffee, by the time he did. "hey keithy, your looking bright and chipper today!" she smirked at him,and keith took extra time to properly flip the smaller one off. at that exact time alura walked into the room and took one look at keith and pidge "well, whatever you did pidge, you probably deserved it." she gigled at that and waved a welcoming hand at keith and directed him to the staff changing room, and gave him some sort of red fabric with flowers...and keith DID NOT do flowers. "what is this?" alura smiled "im assuming that shiro didnt tell you about our uniform." and just like that she was gone telling him to come behind the counter for orentation afrer he was changed. 

keith took one look at his 'uniform' and almost cried out of embarrassment. "its. a...comono..." keith said this in the most calmest voice he could manage to himself in the mirror. "i cant...whear this! im gonna look even more freaking gay than i already am!" keith took a moment to breathe, and tell himself that it wasnt that bad. after that, he walked out of his changing stall and was met with a smiling pidge with her phone in her hands "smile keithy!" he had no time to grab the phone out of her hands, because at that time she was already locking herself in he bathroom. "SON OF A-" keith was cut off by alura laughing as well. "keith its ok! ill make her delete it." alura continued to still be laughing as keith stood there in awe. "alura! knowing pidge, she already sent it to literally EVERYONE!" she stopped laughing and just grinned at the boy in the red floral comono. "lets just start orientation." keith frowned at that.

the lounge was surprisingly empty for most of the day when pidge went to her afternoon classes. alura was about to quiz keith on which coffee lever on the machine was regular, and which was de-cafe, when the door slammed open and a groan escaped from the teen standing in the doorway. "uuugh alura! can you please tell coran to not give us so much homework?!" keith snapped his head in the direction that he heard the irritated males voice. their eyes met and keith was instantly taken aback by the boys...well, EVERYTHING! his skin was perfectly tan like butterscotch mixed with carmel, and it was perfectly smooth with no imperfections on it. but those eyes. those eyes were what really made keiths face turn as red as his comono. they were bright bright blue, and inside his irises was a darker blue. 

~~~~~~~~~

the first thing that lance noticed when he walked into the 'voltron lounge' was a dark haired teen with pale skin and almost violet eyes, in a comono much like aluras but much more fitted. he decided to ignore him so the guy wouldn't see him blushing. "uuugh alura! can you please tell coran to not give us so much homework?!" honestly? his english professor never really gave them any homework, but that was the first thought that entered his mind. "oh, hi lance! i have hirred a new employee. lance, this is keith. maybe now he will be the target of your constent flirting, instead of me." the comment was meant to be a joke but, both teens looked down at the ground and made nervous laughter. "uh hi im- um my names k-keith." he inwardly slapped himself. "y-yeah...i already know, gorgeous." and with that, the boy smiled at him and keith wanted to die. all keith had the power to do was to roll his eyes. "ill be at my usual spot alura."


	2. Chapter 2

keith and Alura went back to his training, but he couldn't concentrate on it for his life. "eith-KEITH!" Alura's voice broke through his thoughts. "uh...what?" Alura gave him a blank stare "what do you do if the customer asks for a...vanilla bean frappuccino?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "don't you just give it to them, and say thank you for coming?" at his answer, Alura rolled her eyes. "lance! what should Keith do if a customer asks for a vanilla bean frappuccino?" when Keith looked behind himself, he saw those blue eyes staring back at him, and a beautiful pair of lips smirking. "you politely explain to them that you do not work at a Starbucks, and direct them to the nearest one if they sill want some sort of Starbucks drink." now Keith was fully aware that lance was leaning against the counter and STILL looking at him. 'why is this guy staring at me like that?' he knew that he shouldn't be, but Keith felt irritated at this. "uh..thanks, but I think I can manage these questions by myself." he tried to sound as polite as possible, but there was still a bite in his tone. 

"well, it REALLY sounded like you were paying attention, mullet." Keith's blood boiled at that " I have a name!" Lance smirked, "yeah I know..the worlds most unattractive male name really suits you." 'who does this guy think he is' "well you were the one who called me gorgeous!" lance seemed to stop smiling. "i-i well...that was umm-" lances expression changed and he was smiling again. "because for someone who looks like that" lance took a moment to motion to keiths body. "sure IS a hothead." and with that, lance turned around and walked out of the lounge, but not before he gave Keith a finger gun and said " tan largo precioso." even though he had no idea what Lance had said, just the way that the foriegn language rolled off of his tongue was so incredibly... "thats hot." keith muttered under his breath but emeadiatly regretted it when alura made her presence known again. "what was that keith?" he went back to his observing and quietly said "n-nothing..uh go on?"

~~~~~~

keiths first day on the job dragged on, and on, and on until FINALLY he was walking home. "why the hell does that guy need to be so cute?" Keith murmured that to himself but was stopped by a sharp pain in his side. "ouch-goddamnit!" Keith was knocked on the ground and was instantly met with a pair of blue eyes (again)


End file.
